


Third Possible

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e22 A Coffin for Starsky, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: It wasn't easy for Dobey either.





	Third Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt challenge on LiveJournal.

Dobey didn’t so much as hang up the phone as sort of let it drop into the cradle. He let out a long, exasperated sigh as he let his forehead drop into his hands.

Under normal circumstances information like this would roll off his back, business as usual in the cut throat world in which he dealt. In fact, the death of a criminal might even be welcome news.

But not this death.And certainly not tonight.

This put Starsky and Hutch right back at square one. How the hell was he supposed to tell them?

Dobey’d worked tirelessly, following every possible lead, knowing something had to turn up. He wanted to be the one with the winning location, the magic information, the lifesaving details. He’d be the hero they wanted, the captain they counted on, the friend they needed.

Only he’d failed. Now he had to crush their last hope.

He rose slowly and made his way to the door and called his boys into his office.

“You can stop looking. We just located your third possible…..”


End file.
